candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 2: When We Became Friends
After Anthony knew that Alex's true identity was a girl, he became one of her closest friends next to Candy JEM. One Thursday morning, when Alex was packing her bag... "Oh no! Mom forgot to prepare lunch for me. What should I do?" Alex thought to herself. As a result, Alex was forced to go to school with an empty stomach. When she walked in the school compound sadly, she felt a firm hand patting her shoulder. Then, she heard the voice of her hygiene monitor friend. "Good morning Alex." Anthony said with his usual strict look on his face. "Good morning to you too, Anthony." Alex replied. "Alex, why are you looking so sad?" Anthony asked. "Mom forgot to prepare lunch for me this morning. I'm forced to come here after having some biscuits as breakfast. I'm so hungry now..." Alex said sadly. "How about I share some of my lunch with you? I've prepared quite a lot that I don't know whether I can finish it." Anthony offered his lunch to Alex. "That's a good idea. Oh, the bell's ringing. I've got to go! See you later!" After hearing the ringing of the bell, Alex quickly ran to her classroom. It's lunch time! "Let's have lunch together!" Joni chirped excitedly. "Let's go!" Mia and Emilia cheerfully replied. "Wait a minute... Can Anthony come and have lunch with us? I've invited him just now." Alex asked for the permission of her friends. "Of course! The more the merrier!" Candy JEM said without hesitating. It was not long after they started having lunch, Anthony arrived. "Alex, I'm here." Anthony greeted Alex, but this time with a gentler voice. "It's good to have you here." Alex said happily. After this, when Anthony was free, he would go to visit Alex. Although his house was far away from hers, he continued to visit her. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon when Anthony reached Alex's house. He rang the doorbell of Alex's house. "Alan, could you pleas go and check who was out there?" Alex asked her brother, Alan. "Sure." Alan went to check who was ringing the doorbell. "Hi Alan, it's me." Anthony raised one hand to say hello to Alan. "Yeah! Anthony's visiting us!" Alan cheered while Alex grabbed the keys to open the door. "Hi Alan, how are you doing?" Anthony asked, but this time he has a kind smile on his face. "I'm doing good! Why are you visiting us today?" Alan asked cheerfully. "I'm looking for your sister." "Sis, your friend is looking for you!" Alan knocked the door of his sister's room. Alex walked out of the room, "Hi Anthony, what brings you to our home? Sorry I'm late, I was doing my homework." "Oh, nothing. I just want to make sure you're doing great." "How kind of you! Do you want to stay and play with Alan while I revise my homework?" Alex asked Anthony. "Sure. Do your best!" Anthony said to Alex while Alex returned to her room. Category:Blog posts